Neutron love triangle
by Ruby-Dragon64
Summary: Jimmy invents a interdimensional teleporter that takes him to Timmy's world. It has been 4 years, but what has truly changed? JxC CindyxOC JxTrixe etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Nuetron. If I did, I would be rich.

Jimmy was a young, genius with brown hair, who was oblivious to the girls in Retroville swooning over him. People saw him as an " attractive sexy genius". But, people in different places started to see why. Just a few years ago ( A/N: Yes, right now, Jimmy is 16) Jimmy was sucked into space at the age of 12 and forced on an intergalactic doom show, hosted by a powerful space villian. He met April, who was a gorlock at the age of 12. The first moment their eyes met, April knew she was lovestruck. Now, when you conflict this with a jealous competing blond genius of the same age, but nowhere near the same I.Q , who had anger issues due to parental divorce, and always appears pissed because she masks her true feelings for the certain brown haired genius " attractive sexy genius". As Jimmy grew older, his physical body as well as his matruity scyrocketed. He grew to a personable 6'2 with bulging muscles. This takes place in Retroville, Texas in the year 2008, the gang is 15 and 16.

This takes place in Retroville High School, in Mr. Phelonius's Algebra 2 class

" Hey Jimmy, were you able to get anyone for the dance this Friday?" Said Sheen with an excited tone.

" No Sheen, I have been way to busy working on my inter-dimensional teleporter, but I want to ask someone."

" Wow, that sucks, you would think that in 6 years you would have some sucsess with Cindy, but I guess geniuses are so inexperienced with the opposite sex."

" Hey, that is not true, and who the hell said it was Cindy?" Jimmy quickly fired back.

" Cool off Jimmy. I was just asking." Sheen stated cooly.

" Sorry Sheen, I have been up for 2 days straight working on my inter-dimensional teleporter. I am a little bit moody lately. Just lay off of my liking of Cindy.You know as well as I do that Cindy would never like me so how the hell would i go to the dance with her?" Jimmy said back as tears flew down his cheeks.

" I am sorry Jimmy." Sheen said with sympathy.

Suddenly, as they were getting deep into their conversation, the ending bell rung.

Carl, Sheen, Jimmy, Libby and Cindy were all going to the parking lot where the hover car was parked. "Hey guys, I finally finished the teleporter. Come on lets go to the lab." Jimmy said rather excitedly.

As they were ready to depart, an unexpected visitor came up to the hover car. Betty Beatrix Quinlan.

"Hi Jimmy." Betty said in a seductive tone. ( A/N: If you guys don't already know, Betty likes Jimmy, unlike in the series where she is using him)

" Hi Betty." Jimmy studdered. Cindy blew up as soon as he answered.

" What in the world do you want bitch?" Cindy said in a icy tone.

"Jimmy can I go with you? Nick stole my car and never returned it." Betty responded as if the brainy blonde didn't exist. ( A:N Yeah, let me explain. At age 15,

Nick got drunk at a high school party and it led to sloppy sitautions. As a result of it, Betty was pregnant. Nick left town the day after she told him, with the

car.)

" Sure, B..B..B..Betty" Jimmy shook out of his mouth.

Carl and Sheen rolled their eyes, LIbby and Cindy looked at the "slut" with utter disgust.

When they arrived at the lab, Jimmy put his tongue up to the tongue identification scanner. ( A:N Yeah, at 14, Jimmy removed the hair scanner because of

recent "incidents" where yolkians, parents, and blonde haired pests broke into his lab upon many occasions based on hair. So, the tongue scanner makes

sure he is there to approve of the people going into his lab)

" WOAH!" All except Jimmy gawked openly at th gigantic teleporter in the middle of the room.

" Ok, so when I make the necssary adjustments in the polarity of the magnetic poles of the time and dimensional warp containers, we will be able to warp

there in less then a minute." Jimmy babbled,on with what the others called " Scietific jibberish".

" Can we go to llama univerese?" Carl blissfully asked.

" Ok, I will see what I can do, Carl." Jimmy said reassuringly.

" I wonder if Jimmy has any Purple Flurp," Sheen thought.

" SHEEN NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT REACTOR!" Jimmy screamed, but it was obviously it was too late.

All of a sudden, the room begun to spin and twist. after about a minute of spinning and twisting, the the gang was spit out into an adjacent dimension.

They took a look around, and then they soon realized where they were.

Cliffhanger! Please RR. First FanFic, please be nice. I am testing this, i will be typing after people reads the first chapter.


	2. Unexpected Reunions

Chapter 2: Unlikely Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Nuetron, if I did, I would be rich.

Jimmy and the gang were just getting up from the blast that they suffered from the reactor accident Sheen caused a moment earlier.

"Where are we?" Libby asked.

" Hey, we are in Dimmsdale!" Jimmy basically shouted.

" How can you tell?" Sheen asked blatantly

Everyone, even Carl pointed to the numerous " Welcome to Dimmsdale" signs.

"Oh." Sheen said with a stupid look on his face.

Jimmy and the gang were strolling along, until they heard a loud, nearly sound piercing noise. They soon realized it was a sound of a school bell, and rushed to where the sound was coming from. They saw a sign saying " Dimmsdale High" and everyone but Sheen realized what is meant.

Suddenly, a 6'2 buck-toothed 16 year old ran into Jimmy at full speed, seeming to be in a hurry.

" Watch it ass… JIMMY?" The mysterious teenager gawked.

" Hi Timmy." Jimmy greeted, as if he was greeting his own mother.

" What the hell are you doing in Dimmsdale?" Timmy asked in astonishment.

" Well, to be honest, we .."

" We are on vacation here!" Sheen interjected.

" Oh, you brought your friends, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and .. Cindy" Timmy said, sighing as he said Cindy's name.

" Hi Timmy, you haven't changed a bit, your I.Q., or your sexuality," Cindy blushed.

" Sorry to interrupt this lovely reunion but I got to get my ass to class before my teach yells at me!" Jimmy blurted out.

" Wait, I thought you were here on vaca…" Timmy said, but Jimmy soon interjected.

" Lets go guys," Jimmy said with a quick tone.

" Hey Cindy, maybe after school, you and I can get reacquainted over a coffee," Timmy whispered in a semi-seductive tone.

Now, as we all know, Jimmy gets very pissed when he hears anything or any little hint about Timmy and Cindy getting together. So, as usual, he blew his stack.

" HEY, STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jimmy roared.

Everyone got quiet. Suddenly, the principal came out.

" You two, my office. NOW!" The principal roared furiously.

Everyone else ( Libby Carl, Sheen, and Cindy) got to class and said they were foreign exchange students.

(Inside the principal's office)

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DILENQUENTS DOING CURSING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS, AND SKIPPING THE FIRST 25 MINUTES OF 1ST PERIOD?" The principal yelled.

" Who is this?" Jimmy whispered.

" That is our principal, Mr. Von Strangle."

Cliffhanger! What will happen to Jimmy and Timmy? Where will this lead our favorite two cartoon gangs? Sorry for short chapter, been busy with nine weeks' exams.


	3. More new faces, and one hellish punishmn

Chapter 3: More new faces,dirty secrets, and one hell of a punishment.

" Von Strangle? As in Jorgen Von Strangle Fairy dictator of Fairy World?"

" What are you talking about?" Timmy asked confused. ( A:N Yeah, let me explain. Timmy "lost" his fairies

(keep that "lost" part in mind later in the story.) and after that, Jorgen went under-cover on Earth

to keep track of Corckpot, and Timmy, seeing as how he always seems to get into some new kind of

trouble.)

" Now, obviously, Timmy, I can't regulate "normal" detention because of your so many previous misdemenours

and constant intereactions right outside the girl's locker rooms," Jorgen boomed

" Heheh," Timmy sliently chuckled, but Jorgen heard and got severly pissed.

" YOU THINK YOUR RECORD IS FUNNY PUNY TIMMY?" Jorgen yelled.

" No sir." Timmy said stiff as a stick.

" So, instead of a pysical detention, or a in-school-suspension, I will issue a new type of

punishment, one that messes with your emotions." Jorgen stated.

" Huh?" Timmy sounded confused.

" Jimmy, is it?" Jorgen inquired.

" Yes, sir." Jimmy said, stiff.

" You don't have anything bad on your records. In fact, you don't have a record here at all. Where are your from?" Jorgen

asked interested.

" Well, I am from a place in Texas." Jimmy said,knowing that if he told exactly where he lived, he could tell if he was from

a parallel universe or dimension.

" Jimmy, I have a task for you to carry out." Jorgen said in a sweet tone.

" Anything sir." Jimmy replied.

" I need you to escort our homecoming queen for 10th grade, Trixie Tang to the homecoming dance." Jorgen stated.

Timmy's heart started to race. Ever since he was 6, he liked Trixie, and he never knew, that she liked him back, but

was fogged up by popularity. Jimmy had no intention on stealing his crush, but Jimmy was obligated to now thanks to

Jorgen.

" Ok, Mr. Von Strangle," Jimmy said.

" You two are dismissed back to your lunch period.

(In the cafeteria)

" What do you think they will do to Jimmy and Timmy?" Libby asked, looking concerned.

" Maybe they are being zapped to death by the electro-mega-death-ray like in the season finale of Ultra Lord season 2!" Sheen

hyperactively answered.

" Maybe they just got ISS" Cindy said with fear in her voice.

" How could Jimmy get ISS, he didn't even do anything," Libby pointed out.

" Hey, mind if we sit with you guys?" three teens asked.

" Sure." Cindy confirmed.

" Let me introduce myself. I am A.J, this is Chester, and Nathan. Chester and I are sophomores, and Nathan is a freshman." A.J

stated.

" Nice to met you three." Cindy said nicely.

" Cindy, I know we just met, but I wanted to know if youwantedtogotothehomecomingdancewithme?" Nathan asked.

" I would love to go with you Nathan." Cindy blushed. Libby gave her a thumbs up and gives her a pat on the back.

Suddenly, Jimmy and Timmy walk into the room.

" Hey Cindy, what's up?" Timmy asked with curiousity.

" I have a date for the dance!" Cindy squealed with excitment.

" Who is it?" Jimmy and Timmy shouted in unision.

" This new hunk Nathan." Cindy said dreamily.

" THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD IT! I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH NUETRON'S SO CALLED " PUNISHMENT" AND NOW THIS? I AM SO PISSED OFF!" Timmy shouted.

" Cool off Timmy." Nathan said calmly.

" I WAS WITH CINDY WAY BEFORE YOU, BASTARD!" Timmy shouted as he threw a punch, knocking Nathan out cold.

Cliffhanger! What will happen to Timmy? Any more new faces I want to bring in? Who knows? How will this dance work out?  
Please RR, and please be nice. 


	4. Confusion and Court

Chapter 4- Confusion and Court.

The instant Timmy knocked Nathan out, police came bursting in. Jorgen was infuriated to a degree where anime steam came pouring out his very muscular ears.

"TIMMY TURNER YOU HAVE DISGRACED MY SCHOOL FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU ARE HEREBY EXPELLED!" Jorgen yelled above the police.

Timmy was being escorted out when Cindy started to cry out of confusion. Jimmy was actually quite smug. Turner was out, and he had a date. Sheen was blank Libby left the room and Carl cried. ( A:N- I am going to go by P.O.V now)

This is how it feels to be Timmy Turner right now…

You feel depressed, infuriated, humiliated and hated. Everyone in the school saw you knock out the nicest kid in school. Cindy is going out with Nathan, and Neutron stole his love for more then 10 years. No parents to comfort you, no friends to bail you out or make you feel better. You feel as though your life is falling apart. At 16, you feel like the biggest asshole in the school. Now, rotting in jail, no money, friends, school, or bail, you feel as though your life has just ended.

This is how it feels to be Timothy Butch Turner.

This is how it feels to be James Isaac Neutron.

You feel smug and feel like you have had a dominant victory. Your sworn nemesis who has countless times claimed of high I.Q. and personable taste is rid of. You may not be dating Cindy, but you are dating Trixie Tang, Turner's crush. You feel some sympathy for Timmy, but yet you feel he deserves this punishment for countless claims of superiority and taste. Your pride is clouding up your emotions, and is turning you into a greedy monster inside.

This is how it feels to be James Isaac Neutron right now.

(Inside the Dimmsdale local jail)

"You get one phone call, jerk," the police guard spat with disgust.

Timmy dials the operator, and has a queer, almost magical tone that draws Timmy's attention.

"Hello, this is the operator please list the state and city your wish to call in," the upbeat voice said.

"Dimmsdale, Illinois," Timmy stated.

"Please hold," said the voice.

At that moment, Timmy was pulled into the very phone he was talking into.

"Where am I? I didn't do it your honor. Please don't give me the death penalty!" Timmy started hyperventilating.

"You are not in trouble, Mr. Turner." A familiar voice stated.

"Start explaining some one. One moment, I am rotting in jail, everything in my life is a living hell, and now I feel as though I am in a sci-fi book. What in god's name is going on here?" Timmy promptly asked the creatures around him.

Timmy started to hear a voice behind him.

"The Fairy Court hereby accepts the case of Fairy World-v-Timmy Turner" The person in the back-round stated.

"I am in court? Ah shit. Am I getting the death penalty your honor?" Timmy quietly inquired.

"For the last time, you are not in trouble, or at least with us, puny Turner." The voice said.

"MR.VON STRANGLE?????? YOU ARE A SUPREME COURT JUDGE????? IS THIS A DREAM?" Timmy started hallucinating.

"In this order. Yes, no, and no." Jorgen stated calmly.

" Mr.Von Strangle, please answer me these four questions. 1- where the hell am I? 2- Why aren't I rotting in jail right now? 3- How did I get here? And 4-Is this a joke?" Timmy asked shaking.

"Let me answer all of your questions, puny Timmy. You see, first of all, you are in Fairy World, and you are being tried for the case "Timmy-v-Fairy Godparents case. You are not in jail because we poofed you here. And last, no this is not a joke. Right now, you are being tried for the case of why you don't have fairies after all the phenomena that have been going on in your daily life. You see, at 14, you lost your fairies when a fairy named Cosmo revealed himself and ruined the opportunity of having fairies. You don't remember this because we magically wiped your memory. I am your principle yes, but I am also fairy leader Jorgen Von Strangle toughest fairy in the universe. I have been observing your life and purposely gave Jimmy the chance to go to the dance with Trixie. You see, Timmy, godparents are only assigned to children/minors in need. They need to have 3 basic qualifications. 1- Need to be miserable in some sort of daily form. 2- Need to have extenuating living circumstances. 3- They need to be unpopular. The third one is recently new. This is all a lot to take in at one moment, so now the fairy attorneys will ask you a series of questions regarding your past life."

Timmy was speechless, but agreed.

"Timmy Turner, do you pledge to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?" Jorgen asked.

"I do." Timmy replied.

An attorney came up and asked him a question.

"Timothy Butch Turner, do you mind if we watch a review of your life from ages 13-current day?" The attorney asked.

"Not at all," Timmy again replied.

(Flashback) ( A:N- This is when he is 13)

"No one could ever love a worthless piece of trash like yourself twerp. You don't even deserve to have me as a babysitter. You are worthless and unloved and a piece of lowlife garbage that should have never reached the surface of human life. No one loves you and no one ever will." The red-headed baby-sitter said.

Timmy stood there speechless. In less then a minute, he went up to his room and started crying. ( A:N- No one was home, his fairies were at their annual checkups)

Timmy cried for hours, then did something totally unexpected. He took out some alcohol and drunk. Just then his parents came in ( they were married at the time) and hit him in the face. They conphiscated the liquor and gave him a long lecture and grounded him until the dad left him.

(End Flashback)

"As you can see, even with the fairy support this teenager still need moral guidance. The fairies were often out and were not as caring as most would seem fairies would be. As you can plainly see, this teenager needs fairy guidance. He has devilish babysitters, constant rejection and depression, and divorced parents. I rest my case." The attorney stated.

At that moment the jury started crying. Timmy was very confused. Had the creatures in question been spying on him ever since age 13? How did they obtain that unfilmed footage? No one was there. Unless they were linked to Vicky, there was no way in hell they could have obtained that footage.

After a brief pause, the jury members spoke up.

"Your honor, by a vote of 12-0, we find the defendant qualified." The jury states.

" Timothy Turner, you are hereby sentenced.." Jorgen said

At that moment, Timmy's heart froze up. He thought he would go back to jail and would go back to the hell he calls a life. And now, he would have this on his record. He shook uncontrollably until the Jorgen finished his sentence.

"To fairy godparents until the age of 18." Jorgen says.

Now, Timmy was still very confused. At that moment, Timmy was poofed back to his cell and was very confused, and then fell asleep, taking in all of the weird phenomena he just witnessed.

(Meanwhile at Dimmsdale Hospital)

"I am so sorry Nathan. I had no idea Timmy was so aggressive." Cindy said apologetically.

"Wait, you knew that maniac?" Nathan whispered, since he had very limited strength.

"Yes, but now I regret it." Cindy sighed.

Just at that moment, a nurse came in the room.

"You have a visitor, Nathan. Should I lead her in?" The nurse asked.

"Sure," Nathan said weakly.

It turns out, it was the gang (Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, not Cindy because she was already there.)

"We are so sorry, Nathan. If there is anything we can do to help you, just ask, and we will be pleased to do it for you." Libby said with concern.

"Thanks, Libby." Nathan replied.

" We brought you some flowers, chocolates, and cards signed by people at school," Carl said.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me. But I think I want to be alone right now." Nathan stated.

"Ok bye Nathan. Get well soon." Cindy said as she kissed Nathan passionately.

"Bye Nathan, hope you feel better." The others said in unison.

"Goodbye, and thank you." Nathan stuttered.

Just then, after the gang left, another person, a black brunette came in and kissed Nathan on the lips.

"Hey Betty." Nathan said with love.

"Hey sexy. I am sorry about that whole incident at school. I hope this makes you feel better." Just then, Betty kissed him very passionately on the lips.

Cliffhanger! What will happen to Timmy? Will he ever know what is going on? Where did Betty come from? How will Cindy React? Will Cindy find out? Will Jimmy get the hots for Trixie? Find out next chapter. Revies ASAP please.


	5. Shocking Discoveries, and New secrets

Chapter 5- Shocking Discoveries and New Secrets

At the moment, Timmy Turner felt like the most confused person on Earth. He was just transported from prison, to a mysterious, enchanting, yet unforgiving magical place, back to his house where he, honestly, he would rather be in prison right now. He was on the run from the law. Everyone in school known he had escaped from prison, and he has been expelled and has ruined his future.

(Meanwhile at Dimmsdale High)

Since Timmy broke out of prison, the school had been uptight and very nervous. Trixie has been eyeballing Jimmy, and Nathan got out of the hospital. Of course, Nathan had gained up on knowledge when he was in the hospital, and sued the Turner family for all they had. Butch Turner, however, was a rich millionaire and countersued for half of the money back, but Nathan got a whopping 10,000,000 dollars for his sueing. He got his own house, own sports car, and was an emancipated minor. He also got Cindy as his girlfriend and made captain of the football team since Timmy was expelled. Jimmy, being the buff intellectual popular stud he was, got a close second, to Nathan with the money and similar buff stature.

"So we have a football game versus Belle Vue High, are you ready to kick some high school ass?" Nathan said to Jimmy.

"I guess, but I think with Turner on the team we could .." Jimmy said.

" DON'T EVER MENTION TURNER'S NAME EVER AROUND HERE NUETRON!" Nathan exploded.

" Woah, woah, woah, calm down Nathan I was just thinking that with Turner we could have done a whole lot better then without." Jimmy pointed out.

(Meanwhile at Timmy's house)

Timmy was trying to recollect all the thoughts in his head. He was just freed from prison, taken to a strange trial, then poofed back to his house where he had no idea what the hell is going on.

"I got to get my thoughts straight. First, I got a get out of jail free card, I might as well use it. Since I am expelled, there is nothing that can happen to me if I go back and kick Nathan's ass!" Timmy proclaimed.

(Meanwhile at the game)

" The Dimsdale High wolves are creaming the Belle Vue High jaguars 32-0! Unless some kind of magic makes a pissed off delinquent come to reek revenge on one of Dimmsdale High star football players on account of misconception of fainted kids in a local cafeteria, nothing can happen to ruin the Dimmsdale High's game!" The announcer announces.

All of a sudden, a water drenched 16-year old 6'2 bulk teenager came into the stadium. The infuriated teenager steamed his way through the stadium into the bleachers. There, he saw a brunette. A black haired, young and lovely brunette was standing behind the bleachers. Timmy decided to wait until after the game, so he took a seat, next to two teenagers.

"Hey, what's your name?" The first teenager asked.

"Timmy Turner, nice to meet you." Timmy stated.

" Timmy Turner?" The first teenager exclaimed. " Aren't you that teenager who went to prison after knocking out local football star Nathan?" The first teenager yelled.

" Ye…sortof. He stole my girlfriend long before he had her." Timmy angrily stated.

"Well, are you taken right now?" The brunette asked.

"Um.. no. What are you trying to say?" Timmy inquired.

"I like strong sexy men. My name is Betty. What I am wondering is… Will you go out with me?" Betty asked.

"Yes. Yes I will go out with you Betty." Timmy stated.

"Now, time for the kiss-cam!(A:N- I got this from a recent episode of the Simpsons)" The announcer said.

The kiss-cam pointed to Betty and Timmy.

"Let's show this kiss-cam who's boss Timmy," Betty said.

When Betty and Timmy started to make out, Nathan was about to kick a field goal, and when he saw the making out on the screen, he froze. Just that moment, everything in Nathan's world froze. His life was flashing before his eyes. The very person that beat the living shit out of him stole his girlfriend. Now, the shoe was on the other foot (A:N- This is irony from 3 chapters ago) He fell flat on his face.

"And what is happening??? Nathan, the QB of the football team from Dimmsdale High has tripped on to the floor of the stadium! In my 10 years of coaching High School and College football I have never seen such a spectacle! He fell onto his face.. OOH that had to hurt. He missed the winning field goal… And there goes this game. Belle Vue jaguars win by 33-32! That had to hurt. For both Nathan and the team. Well, goodnight folks!" The announcer announces.

Everyone watched in awe, and booed with disapproval. They couldn't believe their star quarter back fell and ruined the whole game in 1 second.

(2 hours later)

(In the men's lockeroom)

"That was some lame shit you pulled earlier. What the hell happened?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't… know. " Nathan uttered.

"Everyone is going to kill you at school tomorrow. Thank god you are a football player, or your ass would be so easily kicked your ass would be kicked over 1000 times over all the way to Timbucktu." Jimmy pointed out.

"I don't know what came over me. But, if you will excuse me, I am going to pay a little visit to my misunderstood classmate, Timmy Turner." Nathan angrily declared.

"Turner? But he is in prison. After knocking you out, he went beserk, then was sent to prison under rule of Principle Von Strangle. And besides, you went beserk earlier before the game telling me to never mention his name around you again." Jimmy pointed out.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to concerning Turner. I will be back later." Nathan declared in an angry tone.

(Meanwhile with Timmy and Betty)

"I wonder why Nathan fell on his face and ruined our chances of getting to the championship," Betty pointed out while making out with Timmy.

All of a sudden, Nathan entered the room, steamed as a carrot, and punched Timmy in the face.

"What the hell.. Nathan? Haven't seen you in a while. So.. no hard feelings about what went on in the cafeteria.?" Timmy asked with sincerity.

"You bastard! Time to beat your ass like it needs to be beat!" Nathan yelled, as he threw the first punch.

" Fine you want to go? Bring it on, bastard!" Timmy screamed, as another punch was thrown, then hell broke out.


	6. Beatings and BreakUps

Chapter 6- Beatings and Break-ups

"Time to kick your ass!" Nathan proclaimed.

"Over my rotting corpse! Bring it on bastard!" Timmy said.

Nathan threw a punch, but Timmy easily blocked, and countered it with his roundhouse punch, bloodying up his mouth. Nathan got back up, just to be bombarded by rapid punches and backhands. Nathan was visibly losing the fight, so he decided to hit him with a chair, to knock him down for 5 seconds, when he kicked him in his shins. Just then, someone came in, and shot the ground.

"Enough is enough!" Jimmy shouted.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US NUETRON?????" Nathan blew up.

"This is for your own good. One more punch and your dead!" Jimmy screamed, as he reloaded the gun.

"Hey Jimmy!" Betty said, as both Nathan and Timmy glared.

"What the hell happened to you Neutron? You used to be such a peaceful quiet genius. You have changed. I think you have lost your over-sized mind." Timmy calmly pointed out.

"I need to make sure you guys to beat the living shit out of each other, so no one is leaving until you guys settle your conflicts. AND BETTY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Jimmy yelled at that last part.

Nathan talked first.

"Well, you see…. This dates back to when Turner knocked me out right after asking out Cynthia." Nathan said, reminiscing.

(Back at the hospital, continuing from chapter 4)

"I can't believe we are going out Nathan. I am so happy!" Betty exclaimed.

"I know. So, anyway, you want to come to the game and watch me at my moment in the sun?" Nathan asked, and Betty nodded in agreement.

(End flashback)

"You see, I invited her to the game, and for the first half we were kicking ass…" Nathan reminisced.

(Flashback)

" Straker, you are kicking ass out there! You make me proud you are my QB." The coach proudly stated.

"Thanks coach. That means a lot to me. Now enough of the emotions, lets go out and win this game!" Nathan yelled.

"YEAH! Put your hands in wolves!" The coach yelled. Everyone put their hands in and went back to the game.

(End flashback)

"Then I noticed Turner enter the stadium from the south corner. I wanted to kick his ass, but as stated earlier, I needed to win this. It was all or nothing. The championships were the most important games of the year. This was the first one we went to in 10 years. I was not ready to screw it up. But, as usual, fate shanghaied me." Nathan stated.

(Flashback)

"Ready to make the kick Nathan and be a hero and loved by all your fans and everyone???" Jimmy asked with enthusiasm.

"Hell yes!" Nathan exploded with enthusiasm.

(End flashback)

"Just then, I saw Turner on the kiss-cam with Betty, my girlfriend. It was the cruelest of ironies. I couldn't move. I tried the kick, missed, and broke half of my teeth and broke a bone in my skull." Nathan said pissed off.

"That is what happened? That is no reason to beat the shit out of someone. Now, let's hear Timmy's story," Jimmy calmly, but firmly stated.

"Ok, here is what happened. It dates back to when I knocked out Nathan in the cafeteria after I heard about Cindy.." Timmy started to explain, but Jimmy interrupted.

"Hey, both stories mention Cindy. But here, you two are fighting for your so called "girlfriend" Betty. Are you guys cheating on Cindy? Or I may be wrong. Because if I am,

then explain." Jimmy pointed out.

"Cindy has nothing to do with this, leave her out!" Betty shrieked. Everyone sat there, speechless.

" I think something has happened between you two and Betty. I am going to find out later. Anyway, let's hear out Timmy's story. Continue Timmy." Jimmy said.

"Gladly Jimmy. Anyway, this dates back with the whole cafeteria incident. When I was in prison…" Timmy started, and then a flashback came up to explain.

(Flashback)

"You get one phone call, jerk," The prison guard spat with disgust.

"This is my life? My parents left each other, I am dirt poor, Both girls of my dreams I have worked hard as shit for now think I am not good enough for them, after knocking out their so called "dream hunk" Nathan. So help me, If I ever get out of prison, I will reek everlasting vengeance on him and make his life the living hell my life is!" Timmy shouted, to no one in particular.

Then, after that, he said he escaped from prison, but the guards didn't want to chase after me, since I had some pot in my pocket I bribed them with.( A:N- He doesn't some it, he just found some and gave it to them for the convenience, and Timmy left out the part about Fairy World to not make them think he is crazy.) After I got home, I realized the most important championship was today, and if it was ruined, Nathan would be hated. So, I devised a plan to ruin his reputation. Although at first it didn't involve Betty, but then I realized he was cheating on Cindy and made me so pissed off, that for revenge I decided to ruin his chances of keeping both of his so called "girlfriends". So, I went to the game, through the south corner of the stadium, and went to the bleachers to see Betty, and cordially introduced myself, and called me sexy and asked me out. I went with the flow, especially since this would relax me and hurt his rep. and his heart at the same time, so I was killing three birds with the same stone. Everything fell into place. He ruined the game, everyone hates him, I made out with her on the kiss-cam and made Nathan a pissed off wreck, and injured himself , ruined the game, and I broke his heart. Then he came and tried to beat the living shit out of him." Timmy explained.

"Wow. Timmy, I think you have some anger issues to work out. And Nathan, shame on you for cheating on Cindy. You both need to chill out. This is no reason to kill each other. Now, I can understand Timmy's reasoning. You got him expelled from school. You threw him in prison. Even though I have some culpability since I ticked him off in the first place before he ran into Nathan, but you still broke the last straw Nathan. You broke his heart, his academic chances, and most of all, you broke the relationships between all of Timmy's friends and family. I can see why he tried to kill you. Even though you both did wrong, I think the most blame is with Nathan, and his ruining of Timmy's life." Jimmy stated.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You pissed him off before he came to me? You bastard. That should have been you knocked out. This all should have been you. Here you are, unharmed being our counselor, while you are not having any problems of your own. You have the perfect life. You and your friends have been here for 3 months and you guys have been the biggest popularity hit since Chip Skylark. You sucked up all of mine and Timmy's glory. You should pay for that. Everyone in this room has some culpability for what happened tonight. Even Betty. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have tried to kill each other in the first place." Nathan pointed out.

"Well, I am glad you guys worked this out among each other. So, who is taking me to the dance next Friday?" Betty sexually inquired.

" I will, but because I feel you should deserve another chance." Timmy said, hugging her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Betty's is mine!" A stranger popped in and shot a bullet around the feet of the 4 teenagers in the locker-room."

Cliffhanger! Who is the guy in question? What will happen to our favorite gangs? What will happen next? Review please, I will add a chapter as soon as I hit 15 reviews.


	7. Laments, Love, and Labor

Chapter 7- Laments, Love and Labor.

"I have come for Betty, and you three bastards are going down!" The stranger with the gun yelled.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked reloading his own gun.

"Don't make Jimmy shoot you bastard! BETTY IS MINE! JIMMY SHOOT THIS S.O.B!" Timmy went insane.

"Chill out dudes." The stranger said, calmly. That instant, Jimmy knew who it was.

"NICK??? How did you get here? Why are you here? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE BETTY! I WILL KILL YOU!" Jimmy yelled, pointing the gun at Nick. He shot a bullet and knocked the gun out of Nick's hand into the drainage ditch where it was lost.

"Betty I came back for you. I need you in my life babe. DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THESE BASTARDS!" Nick yelled.

"That's it. Say good-bye pretty boy. I have wanted to do this for years!" Jimmy said, shooting Nick, causing him to fall to the ground.

"AHHHH NICK! OH MY FUCKING GOD, IS HE DEAD? DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!" Betty yelled.  
"That is it. Nuetron you are hereby expelled of the football team!" Nathan stated.

"You are a bastard James Isaac Nuetron!" Betty said, slapping him and kicking him in his private.

"And I have problems? Nuetron, you nearly killed Nick. You could face the death penalty. You should have never come here. You along with Nathan have ruined my life, and Nathan's. Go back to where you came from, bastard." Timmy said, as he left the room.

(Thursday before the dance)

It took some serious pain relievers and medical attention for 72 hours straight to cure nick and remove the bullet from him arm. Jimmy hasn't been to school in 5 days, and his friends worried and were scared for him, except Nathan who was still steamed about the locker-room shootout/beating. The football team was doing much better without Jimmy on it, and with that said, Jimmy was expelled from the football team, leaving and open space. With the open space, guess who joined the football team. Yes, Nick. Ever since Jimmy was expelled, everyone except everyone involved with his life and the locker-room shootout/beatings really cared, or even missed him. Carl had a date to the dance, the date being Veronica (A-N- A.K.A Crazy). Sheen asked Libby, and Cindy had no one at the moment. She was still baffled by what happened in the locker-room. She was emotionally confused. So far, she had not understood what had happened between who, except she was alone. She took a visit to a local coffee shop. There, she saw something unbelievable.

It was Jimmy.

Jimmy had changed so much. He looked like he hadn't combed his hair, or even changed his clothes for days. He had black make-up on and was smoking a cigarette. He had huge dark circles under his eyes. He started to talk.

"Who are we, mere humans, to judge who can have what. We can not control our fate, or who loves us or how much wealth we attain. We can't control love. Love is a bitch. It can save you from depression, and cause it too. My life fell apart 10 days ago. I saw everything just fall apart. My so called "friends" don't give a shit for my existence. I don't have a meaning for life anymore. My life is a story, that has just finished where I cave into my depression. Life, itself is a bitch. It can reward you, upset you, and it can be taken away without warning. And yet….. You don't miss it when you don't have it. My life was a hell before I came here. The person I cared the most about has slipped away from me, and doesn't even know I exist. Humans can't control their own deaths, or even control their own lives. There is one thing that can turn someone into someone like me. That one word can make a dozen worlds collapse with very few words. It tears you up from the inside out. It can make you implode from surreal unhappiness, or make you jumping with joy. That word is-love. It doesn't matter who you love, because you don't love them. You love the idea of them. The company. The friendship. The attention and love you receive from them, rather then them themselves. If we have love, there is no hate, and everything swings the way nature intends it to. People are the very reason we die, and yet the very reason we exist. If it is not for them, we would not have lives. We would shrivel up from unhappiness. But, too dependent makes you susceptible to much damage people can bring to you that could make you collapse under the weight of your own sorrow. You get one life. Screw it up, you don't get another one. Live it while you can, because if you don't you will end up like the Jimmy Nuetron. Sad, alone, and unfeeling. Fuck America! Good night folks." Jimmy said, as he inhaled from his cigarette.

Cindy gaped at Jimmy. She couldn't believe what he just said. He hates his life. That beautiful speech just depicted how much his life sucked after what had happened. She loved him. She, herself was now crying. She went to the counter and ordered a coffee. But, to her dismay, she saw someone that had just come in herself. Betty Beatrix Quinlan.

"Watch where you are going." Betty calmly stated.

"Betty Bitchy eh?" Cindy spat in an icy tone.

To this came no reply.

"Betty? Listen to me when I am insulting you!" Cindy yelled.

"Sorry Cindy I guess I am having a bad day." Betty sweetly declared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cindy asked concerned and confused.

"It is Nick. He left me again today when I told him the baby was coming soon. So, Jimmy got expelled for no reason! I feel like such a bitch. It is all my fault! I am so sorry Cindy! I am so sad I can't see straight!" Betty cried.

Cindy, yet again was speechless. She couldn't believe it. Betty the slut had changed completely after Nick made a declaration to stay, then left her AGAIN because of that damned baby. Although it was against her heart, Cindy's conscience told her to aide the pregnant teen.

"There there. It is ok. I am here now to help you." Cindy sung sweetly, crying soon herself.

"Is that Jimmy?" Betty exclaimed with hope in her voice.

"Yes, sadly it is." Cindy said disappointed.

"What happened to him?" Betty asked, seeming as if it looked like she had no idea what happened already.

"Jimmy?" Cindy asked with happiness.

"Who said that? NO ONE CALLS ME JIMMY AND LIVES TO HEAR ABOUT IT! WHO IS THE BASTARD/BITCH WHO CALLED ME JIMMY? I WILL RIP THEIR EYES OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!" Jimmy blew up.

"It's me Cindy." Cindy said, sort of scared now.

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked, cooling down and having a tear in his eye.

"Yes it is me. What happened to you?" Cindy and Betty asked in unison, with concern.

"Well, no one, not even my parents love me anymore. I have become a depressed asshole. No friends, no love, no where to go for shelter except here. I picked up smoking after I figured out I don't need to live, so why not blow it and smoke while having some immediate payoff, while still dying in the end? Anyway, I felt that maybe if I die, everyone would be happier without me fucking up their world. I am a pimple on society, and need to extinguished before I bring down the world even more then I have at our school." Jimmy stated, while weeping.

"I don't believe it. I love you Jimmy." Some black haired- Asian teenager came in and said, kissing him while the other two girls cried. Out of confusion, and jealousy.

"I loved him before you did, you bimbo!" Betty yelled.

"Up yours, Bitcherella. I have loved Jimmy since 5th grade. If I can't have him, then I will beat the living shit out of you until he does love me!" Cindy steamed.

The girls started hitting each other for 5 long minutes, until someone cried out in pain.

"OUCH! OH MY GOD, MY WATER JUST BROKE! IT IS TIME!" Betty screamed in a perilous voice.

"Enough fighting about me, because none of you love me anyway. Hurry, let's get her to the hospital. Quick!" Jimmy yelled, almost completely forgetting about what had conspired in the last 3 weeks.

(Meanwhile at school)

"Hey, can we sit with you guys today for lunch?" A.J and Chester asked sweetly.

"Sure guys!" Libby stated with excitement.

"Wow, what is taking Cindy and Betty so long on their lunch break? We have 5 minutes until we have to go back to class. If they don't show, they could possibly get suspended. We don't need anymore mental anguish after the incidents that have conspired in the past. We need to prevent any more chronic depression and save our friends before they do something rash and soon after regret it." Sheen declared.

"Wow Sheen. That was beautiful." Libby said, crying as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Figures. Only person at the table who doesn't have a date is me. If Chester can get a date and I can't, then damn I must suck" A.J. sadly stated.

"Hey where is your girlfriend Chester?" Carl asked.

"Well, she said she is going to hang out with Nathan and Turner for a while at the cool table." Chester said with disgust.

"Why do you let her sit there?" Carl asked with curiosity.

"Well, she said she needs to get to be better friends with all the football team. I finally get a girlfriend and now she is flirting with the whole god damn football team!" Chester angrily said.

(At the hospital)

"How is she doctor?" Jimmy asked with concern.

"I don't know quite how to say this Mr. Neutron. I am afraid due to immense trauma and complications, Mrs. Quinlan was killed with her birthing. The baby was birthed, but immediately after, Mrs. Quinlan succumbed to complications due to immense depression and over- excitement. I am so very sorry, Mr. Neutron." The doctor sadly stated, as he and everyone in the room started to cry.

Sorry for the dark chapter, I felt shitty today, so I wrote this part of the story. I will continue as soon as I hit 20 reviews. Thanks, and please review.


	8. Fairies and Fights

Chapter 8- Fairies and Fights

"It has been one week since the death Betthany Beatrix Quinlan. The school mourns of her tragic death. In honor of her memory, we are making tomorrow's dance the Betty Quinlan Memorial Get-down. I hope you will be thinking of her tomorrow. Thank you." Jorgen announced, as he was actually crying. The toughest fairy in the universe had mourned the loss of a puny human. It had become apparent that he had become a soft serve over the years.

(At lunch the day before the dance)

"I can't believe she is gone. I hated her, yes. But I still can't believe she is dead. Sure, I made it competition for me to get Neutron to like me, but I still had concern for her, even though she was my enemy." Cindy said weeping.

"Don't worry Cindy. I am sure that she is happy in Heaven, or Hell I don't know which." Libby said reassuringly.

All of a sudden Carl, Sheen, Veronica, Trixie, Chester and A.J walked to the secluded table.

"Hey guys." Libby and Cindy said in unison.

"Hey Cindy and Libby. Did you guys see Jimmy? I want to ask him a question." Trixie asked sweetly.

"What do you want to ask him? Maybe I could transfer the message to him." Libby said.

"He just got back to school today after his suspension. You will see him around 5th period. And since Nick left again, you will see Neutron at football practice." Cindy said.

"Nathan is letting him back on the team?" Veronica inquired.

"Well, actually Nathan himself was kicked off the football team. Mainly for two reasons. The first reason was the locker-room incident, now it is all around the school. He was kicked off because he partook in the fight against Turner, and Mr. and Mrs. Turner sued the school for brutal beatings that included gashes and scars of different assortments. In accordance with the lawsuits, Nathan was kicked off the football team and banned from the school dance. The second reason was purely medical. After the fall on his face, he broke the crucial bone he has to have to speak correctly. He now has to wear a headgear. And in accordance to regulation 429-B,"No student with any type of vocal disability may partake in football or football related activities." So, they had to let another star player, and Neutron was the only one who fit all of the qualifications, on the team." A.J. stated.

"I am not surprised they decided to have Jimmy back on the team. Mr. Von Strangle and the football coach found something in Betty's locker the day before she died. It was a will. In that will, they found a request to put Jimmy back on the football team. Also, they found a request to put Timmy back in jail in order to make Jimmy non-suicidal. Apparently, Jimmy feels important when Timmy is in chains. The last school-related request was to kick Nathan off the football team and ban him from the school dance. So, really it was for her memory Nathan was banned, Timmy was jailed, and Jimmy was let back on the football team. Now, I can feel there is a lot of confusion inside of the justice system at school because the popularity system is enshrouding our judgement. The will was clearly a message. Betty KNEW she was going to die. If Betty didn't know she was going to die, why would she write a will on a random day? She was only 16 when she died, and at that age you don't write wills for your death, because you don't suppose your death is near. Betty just wanted to make more confusion, and hate among the unsuspecting boys that she treasured to spite the memories of Nick leaving her in accordance with the baby. Now the school is going through unwanted changes and unwanted and unsuspected depression. You can't use a will to put incriminate someone, because even if they found something incriminating inside of the will about Timmy, they couldn't incriminate him because it would violate the 5th amendment. Obviously, someone is screwing up the justice system from inside the school system itself. I don't know who it is, but I do know they are not friends to us. We have to be careful, because we may be next. I think they are going to finish off their plan at the dance tomorrow, so we have to tell Jimmy everything we know and need his superior mind to help us." Sheen said.

Everyone, even Carl gaped at Sheen. He was clearly thinking. To break the ice with Sheen, Carl asked him a question.

"Sheen are you okay?" Carl asked out of fear, concern, and confusion.

"Who took my cookie?" Sheen asked hyperactively.

"Phew." Everyone sighed.

"With all of that being said, I think Sheen is right." A.J. stated, and everyone, yet again, gaped at Sheen.

"We will need to split up to look for Jimmy after school today. Until then, I think we may need to watch out because, what if Timmy escapes from jail again? He will beat the living shit out of Nathan, even though he doesn't know that this time Nathan did nothing to put him in jail. So, be on the lookout for any of the three, because this could get messy." A.J. said, as everyone finished their lunch, still awed by Sheen's ingenious thinking.

(In jail)

"What? How the hell did I get back in jail? God must hate me for some reason. I just wish I had one person who cared about me," Timmy said, as he was trying to hold back tears.

All of a sudden, the room started to swirl around and make bizarre noises. Out of nowhere, two bug-type creatures flew into the very jail cell he was sitting in.

"I am Cosmo!" "And I am Wanda." The two fairies stated. " And weeeeeeeee're your fairy godparents!" They said in unison.

" Cops cops! Help there are weird talking bugs in my cell! Get the bug spray!" Timmy shouted, only to have a zipper magically appear over his mouth.

" Mmmmmmmmm," Timmy tried to say, but the zipper covered him mouth.

"You can't say anything about us, or we will have to go away forever." They said in unison.

"How did you do that?" Timmy asked, astonished.

" Magic wands." Wanda answered.

" Magic? So god's little helpers are here to finish the job eh? Well, come on kill me." Timmy said weeping.

"Let me explain everything you might want to know. First of all, we were assigned to you to be your helpers, not God's. Second, you might want to know why you can't remember anything from ages 12-14. Remember that weird court you went to about a week ago? Well, that was not a real court, Timmy. That was a fairy sentencing, not a regular human sentencing. You were qualified on account of your divorced parents, chronic depressions, bitter school relationships, and of course, multiple felonies. To bring you back to why you can't remember anything from ages 8-14 ( A:N- I made a typo earlier in the passage. It is 8-14, not 12-14).

(Flashback)

"I can't believe I finally got a date with Trixie. I need to get everything just right for this date. O.K. Cosmo? I had to work up the courage to ask Trixie out for 6 years. If you ruin it Cosmo, I will personally make your godparenting experience a living hell for 4 more years you understand?" Timmy asked with concern.

"He better understand, or he won't ever receive any cooked bacon from me again." Wanda declared.

Cosmo poofed up a zipper over his mouth and tried not to speak.

Timmy finally found the perfect attire for him to wear for his date.

"O.K, let's go try it on." Timmy said.

The fairies went with him into the room, completely forgetting that there were cameras in the rooms, to secure no shoplifting takes place.

"I think we got a perfect match. O.K lets ring it up." Timmy said content.

Cosmo realized there was a camera, so he decided he wanted to try to be famous.

"Hi people! My name is Cosmo!" Cosmo shouted and the survelliance camera filmed.

"COSMO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy exploded.

All of a sudden, the " Da Rules" book appeared in front of Timmy. It opened and the book sucked Cosmos and Wanda in.

(End flashback)

"After that your life went straight down to hell. At 14, after you lost us, your parents divorced, leaving you with Vicky everyday until 15. After that Vicky died of lung cancer, so they sent you off to a psycologist to talk your problems out with him, but it did worse to then previously indicated. Everyone at school started calling you crazy and murderer. Then you went to a military school for 2 months to rid yourself of your anger. But, you accidentally killed Elmer and were sent back to school where the tormenting continued. Then a couple of months of torture went by, then Jimmy and his friends popped in with their interdimensional teleporter and came to settle in with you. You know what happened after that." Wanda explained.

"So these past two years of my life have been hell because of this green asshole? YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU!" Timmy screamed, as he attempted to strangle the green haired fairy. Wanda poofed up a pill to help him relax.

"So you guys are here to help me?" Timmy (reluctantly) calmly asked.

"Yeah you wish it," Cosmo said.

"We grant it." Wanda stated.

"I have been waiting for this for 2 long miserable years. Now it is time for my revenge."

"Hold on Timmy. There are rules for wishing. Let me explain them before you reek hell upon your enemies. First, we can't kill anyone. That is pretty self-explanitory. Second, we can't make people fall in love. If we could, then we would be bending the rules of nature and of people's will, therefore it is forbidden. Third, we can't tell you about other kids with fairy godparents. You have to find out on your own. Fourth, you can't wish for any currency. That is counterfeiting, and we can not give you authentic government approved currency. Fifth, we can not fufill any wishes that will break the laws of society. And last, you can not wish you are popular. That last one was added in 2007 when a kid tried to wish for so much popularity everyone did what he said and he basically ruled the world. Oh, and if you reveal us to anyone who is not a kid that you priorly knew had fairies, or anyone who is not your girlfriend, we will go away forever. You will lose your memory of us, and any magical proof we really existed. You will lose us when you are 18 anyway, just to let you know in advance." Wanda explained.

"My first wish is.. I wish I was out of prison!" Timmy said.

"There is one problem Timmy. Remember, you were put in this jail on a count of a approved crime you supposedly committed. We can't do anything to help you break the law remember?" Wanda pointed out.

"Damn. Ok, so how about this? I wish I was back at school. Technically I wouldn't be wishing myself out of prison, but into school!" Timmy exclaimed.

"That is called a loophole. They can be very helpful… and annoying." Wanda said, as she raised her wand.

(At school)

"Anyone seen Jimmy? We have been looking for hours." A.J. asked.

Carl came running back panting up a storm, but he said something important.

"I know where Jimmy is!" Carl exclaimed as he nearly choked on his own spit.

" Lead us to him!" A.J. demanded.

" O.K., follow me." Carl said panting.

"But, let's wait for me to catch my breath." Carl said exhausted.

(Meanwhile on the other side of school)

Jimmy was making out with Trixie in the football locker-room. Timmy poofed to a room adjacent to the room Jimmy and Trixie were making out in. He heard them talking.

"So, you want to go with me to the school dance tomorrow?" Trixie asked.

"Hell yes. I love you Trixie." Jimmy said, as he went back to making out with Trixie.

Timmy was very angry now. Before he burst into the room, he made a wish.

"I wish I had the power to shoot flames out of my hands and ice out of my eyes." Timmy stated.

"Cool fudge-head is going to get his ass kicked!" Cosmo said.

He burst into the room and fired a fireball right at Jimmy, but luckily for Jimmy, it missed.

"Turner! Come back for another vicious beating? WELL BRING IT ON!" Jimmy shouted, as he pressed a button on his teleporter to bring his lab here. He brought out

Goddard and his rocket.

Timmy seemed to remember how to use his fairies for combat. He fired a fireball at Jimmy, but he used his tractor beam to reflect the heat ball, and with Timmy's intense ice powers, froze the fire ball in its tracks.

"So you are using your computer holograms again eh? Well my technology will kick their holo asses!" Jimmy yelled as he told Goddard to fire lasers.

Just then, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Veronica, Chester, and A.J came to the scene.

" STOP IT STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS CONSTANT FIGHTING IS TEARING US ALL APART????" Carl yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"That was cool Carl! I actually believed you for a second!" Sheen said.

"Thanks, I saw it on a soap opera once." Carl declared.

A.J started to speak to Jimmy, ignoring the whole "Carl yelling" thing.

"Jimmy, you have to come with us we are in eminent danger!" A.J stated with concern.

"What type of danger?" Jimmy asked with curiousity.

"Someone within the school system is trying to kill you and Timmy. And we might be next on the list!" Chester exclaimed.

"Wait, who is it?" Jimmy and Timmy asked worriedly in unison.

"Alas, we don't know. All we know it must be someone who hates both of you. And someone who could know all of the stuff you do 24 hours a day. And they must have one big brain to plot your downfalls this inconspiculously." Sheen stated, and one again every one was silent, except Jimmy who's response was this.

"We have no choice. Everyone must report back to Retroville at once! That is where I can get the suspect's name info and the tools needed to kick his ass." Jimmy declared.

"I just realized something Jimmy. We have been gone for 1 year don't you think our parents are mad?" Carl asked.

"Oh my fucking god, I just realized that. Oh well, we will explain to them later. Let's go. Everyone, even Trixie. Hold on guys." Jimmy said, as he activated his inter-dimensional teleporter to Retroville.

What will happen to our favorite gangs? Who will they run into in Retroville? Who is this person who is trying to destroy Jimmy and Timmy? I will update when I hit 20-25 reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Retroville Ruckus

The gang landed in Retroville, Texas in the 3rd dimension. They landed right in front of Carl's house. Something in front of the house caught their attention.

It was Jimmy's hypercube.

"What the hell is my hypercube here out in the open?" Jimmy asked.

Jimmy opened it, and a letter popped out.

Jimmy was speechless. He was shaking like a twig in the cold brutal winter wind. Timmy picked up the letter, and looked the same way. Finally, Cindy spoke up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Cindy asked half with concern, half with rage.

Cindy picked up the letter and started reading it.

"Every one of you bow down to my new world order because if you are reading this, I am already half way taken over both of your worlds. I have already hired a hitman to kill you all. By the time you are done reading this letter the hitman will come to kill you all.

Signed,

Anonymous

Cindy shook, but just as she was just about to say anything, something flew down from the sky. Jimmy screamed with horror.

"CINDY LOOK OUT!" Jimmy screamed.

Cindy dodged whoever it was that tried to kill her. They had no idea who it was, because he/she was wearing a mask and an armored suit. They started to think who it could be, but just then, the person in the mask fired rockets out of their handgun. The rocket was heading straight for Trixie. Timmy took a gulp and jumped in front of its path

"Timmy what are you doing????" Trixie shrieked.

"I am tired of going through the same damn depression. My parents leaving me, Betty dieing, my popularity and friends drifting away from me like the sand on the beach. I think if I die, it will be much better for the world. I have had not a good life, but when I die, I will feel happy. Life brought me no happiness. Besides there is something I have wanted to say to both you and Cindy ever since I was 10. I love you. Both of you. I hope you don't forget me." Timmy said, as the rocket hit his stomach, exploding and leaving just a charred corpse on the grass of the Wheezer's lawn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trixie and Cindy both cried hysterically. The others just put their heads down in memory of Timmy. But before they could do anything else, another rocket fired. Quickly Jimmy yelled,

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Jimmy yelled, as everyone luckily avoided the rocket.

"Timmy was a good and honorable man, and I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE IN VAIN!!!!!!!" Jimmy yelled looking very pissed. All of a sudden, he brought Goddard out and told him to go into fly cycle mode, "emergency kill mode". Goddard hesitated, but complied when he saw the dead teenager on the ground. Jimmy began to chase him and shoot out constant lasers to the armored foe. The others sat down and cried

A figure in the shadows was sneaking around the campus and making his/her way to the gymnasium, where the dance would perspire in 12 hours. He started to implant various bombs and poisons around the campus, but mainly in the gymnasium. After that, he let out a laugh and went back to his hiding place. Jimmy chased furiously after him, but couldn't catch him. His speed was phenomenal. Jimmy was mystified, but then had to rest, so he went into the Wheezer home.

Carl made sure people were home.

"Dad? Mom? It is me Carl! Back from vacation!" Carl said, but to that came no reply.

"Where are you Dad? Mom? Someone answer!" Carl screamed.

It was 2 minutes later Libby screeched very shrilly to find something very wrong with the house refrigerator. Everyone came and was speechless.

"Oh my god!" Jimmy said.

They read what was on the refrigerator. They couldn't believe it.

Carl read it aloud.

"I have killed all of your parents. The reason is quite apparent. You have made my life a living hell. I am simply returning the favor. I think you all should die too. Which is what Timmy has already done apparently! I will kill all of you one by one. Jimmy is next!" Carl said, and froze.

"O.K, we can narrow it down to 4 people. It could be Nick, Professor Calamitous, Crocker, or Tad and Chad from Timmy's world. We are going back to Dimsdale. Everyone get in!" Jimmy yelled as everyone grabbed on to the teleporter.

What they didn't know is that they would soon face their eminent doom.

Please review, I will continue at 20. Sorry for the short chappie, if you review I will make the 10th chapter longer.


	10. Dances with Villains

Chapter 10- Dances with Villians

The teleporter got the gang (except Timmy) back to his world. It was 2 hours away from the dance, but the gang decided they wanted to check for anything suspicious, so they went back to Timmy's house. There was a police line around it. Jimmy used his teleporter to teleport JUST HIM into the house, where he saw the two fairies crying, Jorgen-Von-Strangle, and Andrew from the Fairy Council of Senate. The fairies, unaware of Jimmy's inconspicuous entrance, began to talk about what had just perspired in Retroville just minutes ago.

"What is the kid's name?" Andrew asked.

"Timothy Butch Turner sir." Cosmo replied in a concerned manner.

"Is he alright Andrew?" Wanda asked with tears in her eyes.

"Can I be honest?" Andrew asked Cosmo and Wanda in a serious tone. They nodded.

"To be honest, I am not sure of the condition of your godchild. What is worse, there was told to me by Fairy Council Chairmen Kurt Sain, that there were kids that knew about knew previously about your existence. They are told to me to be endangering our very existence as well. An anonymous tipster just an hour ago told me Crocker just attained a device to torture the kids until they give up the fairies that he suspects that they have. Also he attained a truth serum that works 99.98 percent of the time consumed. Apparently, I don't know the condition of your godchild, but I DO know that he was hit in the stomach with a rocket that was magic proof, so the person that fired the rocket is obviously knowledgeable about fairies as well. And I know what you might be thinking. It is NOT Juandissimo or Remy Buxaplenty. How do we know this? Well, the Fairy Council tracked down Jaundissimo and found his hideout. They captured him and there was a court hearing him for previous attempts to keep separating kids from their godparents and trying on few occasions to kill Timmy Turner. The court found him guilty on the term of being a Glitch (That means a fairy gone evil) and Kurt sentenced him to be released from the community tomorrow. He is now rotting in the Fairy Correctional Facility in Fairy Hell. Remy Buxaplenty killed himself out of depression on a count of losing godparents, having lung cancer, and depression on lack of parental guidance and love. So we do know that the person who tried to kill your godson was not either of them. Crocker we definitely know is in the conspiracy. Apparently, he already made an anti-magic barrier for the school dance because he knew you would try to barge in to save the rest of Timmy's friends, as he would have wished. Professor Calamitous can not be a part, because after so many counts trying to destroy or rule the world, he was sentenced to death 1 year ago today, the poison should be done killing him by the end of today. I am not sure if Timmy is dead or not, but I do know one crucial detail. He is in Retroville."

Jimmy heard everything. He was amazed at how much that helped him. He was also shocked that Fairy World was so involved with such a miniscule conflict within Earth. He decided he wanted to get out of the house, and go to Dimmsdale High School before it was too late.

Jimmy teleported out of the house, to explain to everyone what happened in there.

"Guys, we need to get to the school quick! Crocker is going to kill us tonight at 9 and we have to get him before he gets us. Let's go now!" Jimmy said as he and the gang started running for the school, being completely unaware of the troubles they might face.

At the dance, Jorgen's mortal self was helping to set up the decorations for the dance. As he was about to set the last decoration up, he got word that Crocker was on the move. He instantly got on his feet and scanned the tri-county area for Crocker by hand.

Meanwhile Jimmy and the gang arrived with many others for the start of the dance. It was 8:55 and the gang was ever vigilant looking for Crocker. They all split up, in groups of the following- Jimmy & Cindy, Sheen and Libby, Trixie and Carl. They looked for about 45 minutes until one of the groups heard of a teenage boy cutting himself in the bathroom. Cindy felt sorry for the poor kid and went to comfort him, but little did she know, she was about to ambushed. The kid was… Nathan! He was crying and apparently he was about to smoke a cigarette, until Cindy put her hand on his.

"People care about you Nathan. What Timmy and Jimmy both did was unnecessary, but this is going beyond sarcasm. Please, don't cry. I love you Nathan." Cindy said holding back tears.

Nathan put down the knife and started to cry heavily. "No, you don't love me. You hate me. I am a demon who needs to burn in Hell. It is my fault Betty died. It is my fault you hate me because I befriended Betty. It was my fault Jimmy nearly killed himself at the coffee shop that one evening. It is my fault Timmy's life went to hell. And most important, Nick Dean's encounter was also my fault. Nick Dean came here and I thought he was a decent man and showed him to the school, for him only later to come barging in with a gun to threaten our very lives. I am a worthless piece of shit that needs to burn." Nathan said with tears flowing down his eyes, such as waterfalls would on to the land.

"Great idea!" A figure said, shooting Nathan in the leg.

"Ah damn it that hurt. You will pay for that!" Nathan declared writhing in pain.

"It is you!" Cindy yelled. "I knew it all along! It is your fault for everything that happened. Betty Beatrix's death, Nathan's expulsion off the football team, the death of our parents, Jorgen -Von -Strangle's appearance on Earth, Timmy's imprisonment, Timmy's eventual death by rocket, and the school turning against us!" Cindy exclaimed as she looked at the figure.

Cliffhanger! Who is it? Will Nathan live? I will continue at 24+ reviews. Please review. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, after years here is the exciting end to the Neutron Love Story, as many have been waiting to see. I actually kind of forgot about Fanfiction in the years of my high school experience. But, you didn't come here to read about that, you came here to read the ending of Neutron Love Triangle. So, without further adieu, ladies and gentleman, chapter 11!

Chapter 11- The Final Battle

A loud banging sound echoed off of the bathroom from which it was heard. To the kids in dancing room, this had struck them as a special effect of perhaps a practical joke as high school kids loved to do. But, they couldn't be more wrong. In this part of the school, three people have a very heated confrontation that was hoped to have been resolved by one party making this loud banging sound. Unfortunately, it wasn't; even though the sound that was made was a gun-shot. Much emotion had been stirring up; and crazy and desperate thoughts had ensued. And yet, the kids in the dancing room were still unaware.

"I had a vibe it was you from the start! I knew this was your fault! You just couldn't let me be with Neutron could you!?" Cindy exclaimed.

The shadow had let out a weak chuckle as he prepared to speak.

"Calm down, Cynthia. You act as if you had never seen me take everlasting vengeance before." The shadow had calmly said.

"But why Nathan!? He did nothing wrong to you, hell you don't even know him!" Cindy stated infuriated with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ah Cynthia don't be so emotional. I hate when you get like that darling. Anyway, as you are already aware of, I hate competition. The day Neutron stole you away was the beginning of the competition. The competition to see who was going to get to go with you. So, this inspired me to do some research about you. I found out all sorts of glorious facts about you. So, it doesn't take a genius to conclude what happened next. I fell in love. Now it was my duty to get you to fall for me. After researching you, I decided to pay a surprise visit to Neutron's little clubhouse. Luckily he wasn't there at the moment of my visit, so everything was able to go smoothly." the shadow said but Cindy snidely interjected.

"Hey, how did you get in the clubhouse anyway?! You need DNA hair sampling of his, which you didn't have." Cindy spat back to the shadow.

"Once again, you are too rash with your emotions to even think straight my dear. You couldn't be more wrong about the former. I had acquired a strand of James's hair last time we had fought. Anyway, I was getting to that before you so impatiently interrupted me. Back to my story, I had gotten access to Neutron's clubhouse and to his central computer. Most of his information was locked, so I had to do some serious hacking and decoding to get to his personal information. When I had finally accessed it, I had found a weakness about Neutron that I wasn't entirely sure of. He is dreadfully in love with you. Although it doesn't take a genius to figure that out; I had to assure for a fact that was what was happening. Anyway, after gaining information about some of his fears and personal follies, I was ready to leave. But, something popped up at the corner of the computer screen that caught my eye. It was a file about a friend of his named Timothy Turner. I did some research on this figure and found out that he too, was after you, therefore making him apart of this competition as well. Certain details about this figure were indeed odd though. The information stored about him in Neutron's computer had stated that he lived in a different universe in a different dimension. While I didn't think it was possible, I had begun to think at that moment of what my parents told me when I was a little child. 'Believe in the supernatural, son. Have faith.' With that simple interjection of knowledge, I had to think outside of the box for a second and had to force myself to believe it was true since Neutron documented it in a private file in his super high security computer. After I had done that, I had recovered some old altercation footage of James and Timothy, even though they had seemed to be good chums by what part of the file had said. Even though I discovered it was the fight over you, that information was irrelevant. I had observed that dear Timothy had fighting companions. Their names Cosmo and Wanda. Again, I strayed off on a research tangent and tried to find information about them. All that Neutron's files said was that they were Timothy's special computer programs that seemed to put up a good fight against James and his scientific marvels. So, I proceeded to read on in the file. Then, I noticed something abnormal. The usage of the phrase 'Reality bending computer programs'. That deeply intrigued me. I then hit a point of realization. I had heard that phrase before in the video files of James and Timothy quarreling from earlier. So, I had decided to review the files once more, only to discover that the green and pink haired programs had used the idea of 'this is not Magic'. Magic. That definitely hit a point of interest in my visit. The program that was mentioned or 'Magic' I had tried to research. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find anything. But, once again the video files had proved to be more helpful than I could have imagined. It had turned out that in one of the files from a few years back that James and Timothy were fighting cooperatively against one enemy named Denzel Crocker. He too had mentioned the program called 'Magic'. So, I had then realized what I had to do. My primary objective was to , of course, get you to fall for me. But first that called to rid the world of the people standing in my way. So, I proceeded to steal a dimensional travel machine from Neutron's lab. However, when I had gotten out at the place of origin of Timothy as indicated by the video files in Neutron's lab, two other people had been stowed away at the back part of the machine. I wasn't able to see that at first, but when I had gotten out, I saw one of the people , a beautiful stunning brunette get out of the machine. I had proceeded to talk to her, but she was desperately in a hurry. Once again I had been hit with a good ray of fortune. As I started to leave, the other person in the machine; a dark haired 17 year old pretty boy; got out, he had proceeded to ask me questions. Being courteous I answered them to the best of my ability. It didn't take long to realize we were after the same person. So then he told me the whole story about everyone from Retroville and the little inter-dimensional spat from a few years ago. That had been very helpful for me; so I had offered a proposition for him. I had assured him that I would give him a certain amount of money for the rest of his life to do a certain thing for me. You would think he would be eager to step up and do my bidding. However, it had turned out that he actually was sincerely in love with that brunette figure from earlier. So, I had to sweeten the deal with the proposition that he may have any girl except Cynthia from Retroville. He then obliged and I proceeded to tell him what to do. It was at that point that I told him to locate Neutron and Timothy. So he did and when he did locate them I told them when he got to that point in the plan, to act like he was really in love with Betty and came to forcibly take her back. Then things started to work themselves out. As that transpired, when I was on my way to my next area of interest on my journey, the pretty boy came to me in the dead of night exclaiming that Betty's water had broken. So, I diverged from my task at hand to go and do what I needed to do. My next instructions for the pretty boy was to leave and head back to Retroville with no notice of leaving to anyone. Then I had to take matters into my own hands. I decided to pay a little visit to the Dimmsdale Memorial Hospital. I had heard that Neutron and you and a few other girls were awaiting for Betty's diagnosis. I decided that I had to do something to diverge the attention from Neutron and you. So, minutes before she started to go into labor, mind you she was very weak and helpless. The pretty boy told me a good way to diverge the attention. The idea was to make it so that Betty died of complications due to the baby birthing. Even though I had heard from another source that she was already stressed and stimulated, the event that made her like that could act as a great allabi. So then I had started to do something that I didn't particularly want to do, but it would get the job done. I started to have sex with Betty. Now, it wasn't as if she was being raped; because she was too confused and delirious to know what was happening. Of course then as health class will tell you, she got over excited when we had reached climax. It was at that point she had started to go into labor, so I had heard the doctors approaching her. I had ran into the distance as the doctors proceeded to deliver the baby. I was standing right outside the door however so I could hear everything that was said. After the job was done, they had turned to Betty to congratulate Betty for the birthing of a healthy baby boy. However when they turned to her, she was unconscious. They had checked for vital signs and found none. They had proceeded to revive her. However they had no luck. I had heard the diagnosis that she was dead due to complications. After that minute I ran into the night and proceeded to go to the next part of my plan. That was to confront Denzel Crocker. I had tracked Crocker down by using DNA that I had also found in Neutron's lab. When I had found him I had proceeded to tell him everything I knew. Then I had proposed to him that if he helped me with providing knowledge to aid me, I will reward him with whatever he wanted. He obliged joyfully and proceeded to tell me that the program that was mentioned or 'Magic' could be countered with the right material. So I had the psychopath loan me some of his countering equipment to aid in my plan. After that visit I had realized that there were more great allabies as I referred back to the video files. The video files had told me of people who were already viewed as arch-nemeses of Timothys and Neutrons. So obviously you guys were barking down the wrong path when you had tried to discover who was conspiring against you. I had actually gotten Crocker to write those letters in the way he talks so it could mislead you to think that Crocker was the person behind this. Afterwards I had proceeded to come here. And here we are, aren't we Cynthia?" The shadow explained.

Cindy needed a moment to digest all of this information. She was terrified and disgusted by what she just heard, however she had been amazed at how much that explained.

"But there is still something that doesn't make sense. Betty wrote a will the day before she died. Did you conspire to kill her before that you asshole?" Cindy seethed .

"Ah Cynthia you can see right through my ruse when it isn't necessarily correct. You are partially correct however. I did have the thought of killing Betty prior. However, I didn't write that will. Nor did Betty, I can assure you that much." The shadow replied.

The two had wanted to go back to quarreling and snipping and each other; but they were interrupted by a moan in pain.

"Oh my dear friend Nathan I had forgotten you were even there." The shadow said with false sincerity.

This made Cindy extremely angry. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cindy demanded of the shadow but he only chuckled more heavily.

"So, as the story would tell you since you got in my way Nathan, that is why you were shot. You are in the way of my primary objective. " The shadow coolly explains.

Nathan gave the shadow a dirty look as blood drained out from his shoulder. "I'm….not….afraid….of…y…y…you….you s..s..son of a b..b..bitch," Nathan said weakly. The shadow had then started to smile as he enjoyed the fact that he was winning the metaphorical competition of Cindy.

"You seem to forgot who is holding the gun my friend." The shadow said with cockiness.

"I…I…don't c.c.c…are. No one is rude to Cindy and tries to ruin her best friends life when I am around. So do…do…do your worst mo…th..er…fucker!" Nathan spat to the shadow.

The shadow then stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"Since we all know each other I think it would be best to get rid of the mysterious element." Eustace said confidently. Cindy only then just glared at him even more angrily.

Nathan then got up and proceeded to head towards Eustace. Eustace pointed the gun at him but he didn't seem to get phased by it.

Just then Eustace's smile faded from his face. He then proceeded towards Nathan.

"Don't do this Nathan! We can get out of this, you don't need to sacrifice yourself !" Cindy exclaimed teary-eyed.

Nathan then mustered up all of his strength and kicked the gun away from Eustace. They then started to fist fight. Nathan was able to use the adrenaline to hit Eustace repeatedly in the stomach and face respectively. However Eustace wasn't going down easily. He retaliated with a roundhouse to the face and Nathan fell to the floor. Nathan then got up and dragged Eustace to the dance floor. People then crowded around them and shouted 'Fight, fight fight!' You would think that Cindy would pick up the gun but she was too horrified. Cindy did however start to talk to Eustace.

"Eustace there is still something missing from your grand plot. Where is Crocker?" Cindy asked

To answer the question he hit Nathan in the eye and he went down for a second. "Well Cynthia, Crocker wont be able to attend this party as he will be doing 25-Life in Federal Prison" Eustace said smugly.

Cindy was flabbergasted. She was shocked Eustace was so crafty.

"How the hell did you manage to pull that off?!" Cindy screamed.

"Well, lets just say that those video files that I found at Neutron's lab proved to be quite incriminating to that psychopathic moron." Eustace said laughing. He got a bit distracted and got hit by Nathan in the spleen. Eustace went down.

"You did it Nathan! I am so glad you are alive! " Cindy exclaimed to him kissing him repeatedly.

Just then Eustace got up and he pulled another gun out of his pocket.

"Did you really think you could out smart me!? Cynthia, If I can have you nobody can!" Eustace said as he pointed the gun at Cynthia.

Eustace cocked the pistol and proceeded to shoot Cindy. Nathan pushed her out of the way of the bullet as it hit his chest. Nathan coughed up some blood and then looked at Cindy.

"Cindy you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I am glad I met you. I ..L….ove….y…ou…" Nathan weakly said.

Cindy started to cry. "Nathan please don't leave. DON'T LEAVE!!!" Cindy said but it was too late.

Eustace started to laugh about what had just happened.

"Well I guess that takes care of one competitor in this competition eh Cynthia? Bwahaha!" said Eustace as he cocked his pistol once more.

Just then Cindy prayed for a miracle. She prayed for Nathan. She prayed for…herself.

Eustace turned to Cindy and asked her "Any final words, Cynthia?"

Cindy saw something coming towards Eustace from above but it was going to miss.

"Yeah, could you move a little to your left?" Cindy asked as Eustace obliged. The object hit him and knocked him out cold.

Cindy looked up at the figure. She could not believe her eyes.

"TIMMY!?!?! OH MY GOD THANK GOD YOU ARE ALIVE!" Cindy ran to Timmy and hugged and kissed him repeatedly.

Just then, Jimmy and the rest of the gang finally got to the dance (after being delayed during Andrew's explanation). They saw that Eustace was knocked out. They saw Cindy crying hysterically and they saw Nathan lying on the floor. They also saw Timmy.

"Thank God you are all right Cindy!!!" Jimmy ran to her side and kissed her very passionately. They both then blushed profusely.

"Aww no kiss for me Neutron?" Timmy said to Jimmy.

"TIMMY! OLD FRIEND!!! YOU ARE ALIVE! BUT HOW!?" Jimmy exclaimed confused and excited.

"Well, I will tell you guys but first we might want to call the police and get Eustace out of here." Timmy said gravely.

The police then arrived and wrapped Nathan in a body bag and arrested Eustace's unconscious body and sent him off to a prison /hospital area for prison people. The dance then ended due to the fact it was a high security risk. Guns were found, a body was found. It was chaos. However the gang managed to get out alive, except for Nathan.

" Cindy, what happened to Nathan!?!?! OH MY GOD HE IS DEAD!" Libby said crying.

"He saved me. Eustace tried to kill me but Nathan took the bullet for me." Cindy said sobbing.

"He was a great man. He will be dearly remembered guys. Lets have a moment of silence for Nathan's honor." Carl said.

After the moment was over, they all turned to Timmy and proceeded to ask him how he survived.

"How did you live Timmy!? We saw you get killed by a rocket!" Sheen said astounded.

"Well, it was all part of my plan to counter Eustace's. You see, before we left for Retroville I had noticed something but failed to say anything. Jimmy's hypercube just dropped something. I didn't have time to figure out what it was; I just stuffed it in my pocket and we proceeded to go to Retroville. When you guys were reading the note, I was reading the piece of paper that fell out of the hypercube. It was an intricate plan as to finish anyone off who had any chance with Cindy. I found out moments later that it was Eustace. So I decided to play along with his plan. He got Crocker to write that note. Even though he didn't have the resources to send back another person between dimensions because Eustace was already in Dimmsdale. So, I decided to play along and I got someone to break into Jimmy's lair and go get a weapon of mass destruction. However, we replaced all of what was in it with just a rocket that "looked like a rocket" but really wasn't. It was a sedative that made me motionless to convey the image that I was dead. So then Jimmy's reasoning led him back to Dimmsdale and my computer programs told me he needed to find information about my status. So I told them to get their friend Andrew to give a phony explanation as to what happened to me but would make perfect sense to you guys based on what happened in the past few years. So then I got my computer programs to bring me back here, and here I am," Timmy explained.

The gang had been awestruck. Everything came together at that point in time. Then Cindy proceeded to tell them the rest of the background information mentioned earlier in the story by Eustace. Everything then made sense.

"Well then I guess its case closed right? " A.J said proudly.

"Yeah… its finally over." Cindy let out a huge sigh.

(One week later)

"Nathan Straker was a very friendly person. A good friend, a great boyfriend, a hell of a son and a great person. He will be missed very dearly."

The funeral was a time of mourning for the gang. Nathan had gotten Cindy emotionally confused about her feelings. But now it was just back to Jimmy and Timmy fighting over Cindy. She wished it wasn't like that; she did feel a bit guilty since none of this would have happened if Nathan hadn't had liked her in the first place.

"So I found someone at the funeral I think you might want to talk to Timmy." Cindy smiled at Timmy.

It was Trixie.

"Hi Trixie." Timmy said and blushed profusely.

"Timmy, you risked your life to save me. You saved this school and all of our friends. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and popularity was enshrouding that before. But now when the smoke is clear I see. You are the cornerstone to my existence, Timothy Butch Turner." Trixie said as she kissed Timmy passionately.

"I guess that just leaves us eh Neutron?" Cindy smiled at Jimmy.

"Well what are you waiting for, get over here baby" Jimmy said as Cindy and him shared the deepest kiss in either of their entire lives.

Well that was it folks. I hope you liked this story and I hope you will read my stories in the future! This is Ruby-Dragon 64 signing out. Good night America! J


End file.
